


No Animals Were Harmed

by Dxddymxtsu



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Gargoyles being moody, Gen, M/M, Monster Expirementation AU, Multi, more to be added - Freeform, undercover creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxddymxtsu/pseuds/Dxddymxtsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an AU prompt on tumblr. </p>
<p>Minato is a wingless Gargoyle bred in captivity and taken away from his parents and sister. Yosuke is a fresh-out-of-college student who just happened to get an internship at a government facility whose aim is to give supernatural powers to humans using supernatural beings. However, the facility isn't the best for the supernaturals and they aren't treated in the best ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Animals Were Harmed

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt:
> 
> Muse A is a scientist working for a secret government organization that studies supernatural creatures. At first, the experiments began in search of an anti-venom to prevent other supernaturals from being created, but the studies have moved onto crueler methods as they begin looking for ways to make Super Soldiers with several Supernaturals’ abilities and none of the weaknesses.
> 
> Muse B is one of the creatures (ie, a werewolf or vampire). Living in a cage, constantly being poked and prodded with needles and forced into endurance tests, they clearly aren’t fond of Muse A or their associates. 
> 
> After Muse A gets promoted, they find themselves alone with the creatures for extended periods of time as they do behavioral studies and blood and body fluid tests. What happens when Muse A gets to know Muse B?
> 
> Will Muse B convince Muse A that the tests are unethical and get them to let them go? Or will Muse B try to get revenge on Muse A?
> 
> Will Muse A realize that Muse B is more human than they previously thought? Or will they maintain a superiority complex with the creature?

The creature whimpered as he shrank back to the farthest wall that he could. The Bad Men were back, the Men in White Coats. They poked at him with sharp needles every day, always whispering, always hurting. The creature wanted it all to stop. He wanted his mother, his sister, they were always stronger than him. The creature his head in his hands and wrapped his wings around himself, his tail curled around his feet.

Pretty soon the Bad Men would force him into a type of table, his arms and legs would be strapped down, his wings folded against his back uncomfortably. The Bad Men would tell him to keep still and not thrash about. If the creature did as the Bad Men asked, he would be rewarded, usually with a new book to read.

“Be brave, Minato,” The creature whispered to himself as the Bad Men unlocked his cage. Minato, for that was the creatures’ name, blinked away the tears forming in his silver eyes.

“Subject 07382,” One of the Bad Men said. Minato looked up and through his blue hair and could see that the Bad Man had his hands in the pockets of his white coat. “Come along,” was all that was said as he turned away.

Minato whimpered as he slowly got up. The blue haired creature didn’t bother to hold his wings up, they were useless anyway and he didn’t quite care if they dragged on the floor behind him like an icy veil of blue. The only sound Minato heard was the scraping his three-toed feet made on the floor and it seemed to echo loudly in his ears. The creature closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The Bad Man in front of him wasn’t paying any attention to him. Why should he? Minato was usually the most compliant subject they had.

Minato raised his wings and opened his eyes. In that moment all sound seemed to fade away as the blue haired creature beat his wings. Once raised off the floor, he beat them again and took off down the hall and past a few Bad Men. Many Bad Men were too stunned by what had flown past them that they couldn’t move while others were just regaining their wits and immediately sounded an alarm which blared in Minato’s ears.

Minato ignored the shouts and tried to stay focused on getting through the doorway that was closing in front of him. However, he wasn’t as fast and was not used to using his wings like many of his kind. His muscles were getting tired but he continued to push himself. The doorway was closing fast and Minato feared he would not make it.

**xxXXxx**

 At the last second the doorway shut in front of him and Minato felt a sense of dread come over him. The Bad Men were behind him. The blue-haired creature landed and started to search in the immediate area for a way out. His silver eyes looked behind him to where the Bad Men were coming towards him and Minato started to panic. Surely they were angry and had more pointy needles to hurt him than was necessary.

Minato soon began to do the only thing his fear-stricken ten year old mind could think of and that was to scratch at the big metal door keeping him from freedom, but the Bad Men were closing in. One Bad Man grabbed him and tried to hold him still as Minato thrashed and kicked. He even tried to turn around and bite the Bad Man, but the Bad Man was too far away and his hands were not in a place where the blue haired creature could bite them. Minato was wrestled to the floor by other Bad Men who had come to help the first, but the creature flailed about, hitting the men with his wings and tail.

Eventually he was pinned down by one of the Bad Men and another took out a syringe. “Nighty-night Beasty,” he said as he shoved the needle roughly into Minato’s neck. It took a while for the creature to stop fighting, but soon soft snores came from Minato.

**xxXXxx**

When Minato woke up, he felt groggy. The creature held his head in his hands for a few moments before he came back to full consciousness. In that moment, Minato felt a stabbing pain in his back. Fearfully, the creature’s hand reached behind him, shaking, feeling for his wings and afraid of what he might find. All Minato could feel were damp bandages and when he pulled his hand away it was covered in blood. His blood.

Minato’s hand shook violently as a choked cry left his lips. All of the other creatures that night would remember Minato’s anguished screams. Though why he was screaming, they would never know. He was moved into isolation deep within the facility and no one would ever find out what happened to the creature that had lost his wings. 


End file.
